doblaje_fanonfandomcom_es-20200215-history
El padre Ted
Loops Doblajes (Temporada 1; doblaje venezolano)|estudio_doblaje2 = M&M Studios (Resto; doblaje venezolano)|estudio_doblaje3 = Audiomaster 3000 (doblaje alternativo; temporada 1)|estudio_doblaje4 = Prime Dubb (doblaje alternativo; temporada 2-3)|direccion_doblaje1 = Yamin Benarroch (Temporada 1)|direccion_doblaje2 = Rubén Antonio Pérez (Resto)|direccion_doblaje3 = Rubén Trujillo (doblaje alternativo; temporada 1)|direccion_doblaje4 = Ricardo Tejedo (doblaje alternativo; temporadas 2-3)|fecha_grabacion = 2001-2006 (doblaje alternativo)|version_español = 40px|pais1 = Venezuela|pais2 = México (doblaje alternativo)|origen = Reino Unido Irlanda|año = 1995-1998}} El padre Ted es una comedia de fabricación británica que fue producida por Hat Trick Productions para Channel 4. Escrita por los escritores irlandeses Arthur Mathews y Graham Linehan, y protagonizada por un reparto predominantemente irlandés, se emitió originalmente en tres series desde el 21 de abril de 1995 hasta el 1 de mayo de 1998, incluyendo Un especial navideño, para un total de 25 episodios. El programa se emitió en RTÉ Two en Irlanda, y en Australia en Nine Network (serie 1) y ABC Television (serie 2 y 3). Reparto Canciones * My Lovely Horse (Mi caballo encantador) :: Intérpretes originales: The Divine Comedy :: Interpretado por: Ezequiel Serrano y Paul Gillman * The Miracle is Mine (El milagro es mio) :: Intérpretes originales: The Divine Comedy :: Interpretado por: Paul Gillman * Big Men in Frocks (Grandes hombres en trajes) :: Intérpretes originales: The Divine Comedy :: Interpretado por: Irina Índigo * My Lovely Mayo Mommy (Mi mami encantadora de Mayo) :: Intérpretes originales: The Divine Comedy :: Interpretado por: Franklin Zambrano Voces adicionales * Rubén León - Padre Jose Hernandez en "La Pasión de San Tíbulo", Padre Ben en "La plaga" * Massimiliano Bavagnoli - Locutor de intercomunicación en Funland en "Buena Suerte, Padre Ted", Padre Paul Stone en "Padre Stone se entretiene", Pat Mustard en "Máxima velocidad 3" * Anabel Venegas * Frank de Carip - Obispo Jordan en "Tentáculos de la fatalidad", Colm en "¿Estás ahí, Padre Ted?", Entrevistador en "Rock-a-Hula Ted" * Rolman Bastidas * Otilia Docaos * Kaihiamal Martínez - Padre Brendan en "La plaga" * Jhaidy Barboza * Rubén Antonio Pérez - Padre Larry Duff, Padre Frost en "El robo del silbato" * Renzo Jiménez * Karina Núñez - Señora Boyle en "La noche de los casi muertos" * Amanda Bauschinger * Paul Gillman * Frank Carreño - Eoin McLove en "La noche de los casi muertos" * Edilú Martínez - Niamh Connolly en "Rock-a-Hula Ted" * Juan Guzmán Reparto (doblaje mexicano alternativo) Voces adicionales * Carlos Íñigo * Jorge Ornelas * René García * Mario Castañeda * Jorge García * Frank Sánchez (temporada 1) Notas Doblaje venezolano *Respecto a las voces: ** Sergio Sáez usa el mismo tono de voz que usó para Remy Cajallena de Los padrinos mágicos para Ted Crilly. ** Juan Carlos Vázquez usa el mismo tono de voz que usó para Jaime Olsen en Superman: La serie animada para Dougal McGuire. ** Luis Pérez Pons usa el mismo tono de voz que usó para Don Cangrejo en Bob Esponja para Jack Hackett. * Debido a problemas de traducción, todos de las palabras malas británico fueron traducidas como "palabras más amables". ** El eslogan del Padre Jack "Feck off!" fue traducido como "¡Vete!" o "¡Marcharse!" *** En el episodio 1, "Good Luck, Father Ted" ("Buena Suerte, Padre Ted"), la línea "Feck off cup!" fue traducido como "¡No me gusta el té!" *** Un episodio tuvo la frase "Don't tell me I'm still on that fecking island!" traducido como "¡No me digas que todavía estoy atascado en la Isla Craggy!" ** El eslogan del Padre Jack "Feck!" fue traducido como varias palabras, principalmente "¡No!" o "¡Ni hablar!" ** La palabra "Arse" fue traducida como "Nalgas" * El eslogan del Padre Jack "Drink!" fue traducido como "¡Alcohol!" * En el episodio "The Passion of Saint Tibulus" ("La Pasión de San Tíbulo"), los signos de protesta "Down with this sort of thing!" y "Careful now!" se traducen como "¡Detén esta cosa blasfema!" y "¡Ten cuidado!" * El título del episodio se anuncia al final de la introducción en algunos episodios, especialmente en los episodios doblados por Loops Doblajes. * El padre Ted fue uno de los primeros doblajes de M&M Studios en tener la declaración "Doblado en M&M Studios, Caracas, Venezuela". * El doblaje venezolano de la primera temporada muestra los créditos de doblaje en pantalla. * Paul Gillman grabó una versión rock de "My Lovely Horse" más tarde como un homenaje al doblaje venezolano de la serie. * El texto "Lovely Fags" que aparece en el humo del cigarrillo en "Cigarettes and Alcohol and Rollerblading" ("Abandonando hábitos" en el doblaje venezolano) es leído por Rubén Antonio Pérez como "Fumar puede causar cáncer - dijo cada doctor alguna vez" Doblaje mexicano * TBA Creditos Fatherteds1spanishcredits.png|Creditos de doblaje (Temporada 1; doblaje venezolano) Transmision Categoría:Doblaje venezolano Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Doblajes alternativos Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Series de televisión Categoría:Series de TV de 1990s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Mundofox USA Categoría:Series transmitidas por Teleamazonas Categoría:Series transmitidas por Señal Colombia Categoría:Series transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Series transmitidas por Citytv Categoría:Series transmitidas por WAPA Categoría:Series transmitidas por BBC Entertainment Categoría:Series transmitidas por MTV Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Doblajes simultáneos Categoría:Series de Channel 4 Categoría:Series transmitidas por ETVKK Categoría:Timebomb192potato